Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by LilAngel3
Summary: A horrible fight between two loves force them even closer
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them  
  
Rating: R for now, but may become NC-17 in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimberly sat alone in her apartment excited about seeing all of her friends again. Well, almost all of them. She couldn't say she wasn't excited about seeing Tommy, but more nervous than anything. Years had passed since they last seen each other.  
  
Kimberly looked down to her hands, and the letters she was holding. This past year she had gotten the courage to write Tommy a letter explaining everything that happened to her. She always knew he would understand, but could never bring herself to tell him until last year.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She had been going though one of her self-destructive phases, where she would become severely depressed and mope around for days. She decided to sit down and write him another letter, hoping to rectify the one she had written years ago. She tried to explain how she never meant to hurt him and she was young a foolish, but most of all, never expected him to forgive her. She poured her heart and soul into that letter, never expecting one back.  
  
And then it came. Kimberly smiled remembering how shocked she was when she pulled Tommy's letter out of her mail box. His masculine hand-writing she knew so well on the front. She walked slowly into the house and sat on in the chair. She stared at it for what must have been hours, nervous to read it. She was afraid of all the hateful things he would say.  
  
Finally, the curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the letter. What she read inside made her heart stop.  
  
"Beautiful,  
  
I wish I could say that your letter took me by surprise, but it didn't. I knew all along your reasons, but waited patiently until you could tell me yourself. I never wanted to push you. I can't say that you didn't break my heart, I always wished that you had known that I would have understood anything. I can't even comprehend why you did what you did, but you must have had your reasons. I believe you were very unfair to me. And I also believe that we'll have it out before it's all said and done with. But don't worry. I'll let you make it up to me."  
  
Kimberly read the rest of the letter in silence. The only thing she could concentrate was that last sentence. "I'll let you make it up to me." Did that mean he was willing to take her back?  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Smiling to herself, she looks at the thousands of letters they had written each other since that day. She didn't want to get her hopes up to high, but she honestly believed that they had fallen in love again by writing. She found out that he hadn't dated anyone in over a year, of course, neither had she.  
  
Neither had the courage to say they loved each other again, but she felt that was something she wanted to say to his face. She never would give him her phone number, she believed if they could wait to talk to each other in person, it would seal their fate. There were times that Tommy practically begged her to call so he could hear her voice again.  
  
Now her friends were on their way back to Angel Grove. She had moved back a year and a half ago, after graduating college. She had found all her friends had moved on after their power ranger days were over, with the exception of Billy. That boy was so smart that he breezed through college and found himself a wonderful work at home job. They tried to meet for lunch once a week, and sometimes went out on the weekends together. He was single, and they found comfort in each other.  
  
Billy stood outside Kimberly's door and knocked.  
  
"Hey, thought I'd drop by and keep you company till everyone arrived" Billy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'm a nervous wreck"  
  
Billy smiled knowingly, and walked into the living room. "Damn girl, you did some major cleaning in here!"  
  
"Yeah, well I figured I could at least keep one person at my house, you don't have to hog them all!" She played.  
  
"Would that person happen to be the former White Ranger?"  
  
"Umm. not completely sure yet, maybe one of the girls." She said quickly  
  
Billy just smirked, and watched Kimberly run around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
~ Ding Dong ~  
  
Kimberly looked at Billy with wide eyes. She couldn't wait for this moment to get here, but now that it was here, she wished she could have more time to prepare.  
  
"You know, you could get the door Kim?" Billy said.  
  
"Uhhh yeah." Kimberly walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "By the way Billy, when did you get to be so mouthy like Rocky?"  
  
"KIM!!!" Rocky screamed sweeping her up off the ground. She was getting dizzy from the circles he was spinning her in. He finally let her down and she felt a little wobbly. She backed into something which almost made her fall. She felt strong arms go under hers to keep her from falling. The sight she was about see was breathtaking.  
  
"Kim. are you alright?" Tommy smiled.  
  
She felt like she was going to faint, but she forced a smile and replied "yes"  
  
She noticed that he didn't let go of her. His hands slipped down from her arms to her wrists. "Its good to see you again Beautiful" He whispered, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk later" and with that he walked off to greet the others.  
  
Kimberly put her hand on her cheek where Tommy had kissed her and smiled. She joined Tommy in greeting everyone else. "I can't believe you are all here!!" She exclaimed. "I am so glad your staying for a few weeks, or moving here, whatever the case may be" She smiled at everyone.  
  
Rocky was moving here, Aisha was leaving in two weeks, Trini was staying and so was Jason. But Zack had to leave in two weeks as well. Tanya was leaving with Aisha and Adam was undecided.  
  
Kimberly's house was filled with conversations, and love. She sat on the couch loving the feeling of all her close ones with her again. She felt the coushin dip beside her and looked over. Tommy had sat down beside her.  
  
"Tommy, I am so glad to see you again." She smiled. "It's been too long, and I'm sorry"  
  
Tommy studied her face for a moment and said "Yes, it has been too long, but we can talk about that later. How are you? Anything new since your last letter?"  
  
Kimberly sighed "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble at work yesterday. That guy I told you about keeps asking me out, and I keep telling him no, but he just doesn't seem to get the hint ya know? So finally today I made a scene in front of some other people hoping he'd buy a clue, but I think I just pissed him off even more to the point that he's going to try to make my life miserable."  
  
Kimberly didn't notice how white Tommy's knuckles were from clinching his fists in anger. "Well, if he bothers you again, you let me know." He said in a controlled voice. He didn't want her to think he was going to go psycho on her.  
  
Kimberly laughed "Oh don't worry, I can handle it." She figured he was just being a good friend and didn't read into it.  
  
"I know you can, Beautiful" He smiled.  
  
That's what she loved so much about Tommy. He respected her individual side. He treated her like she was another human being, rather than a defenseless woman. Respect was hard to come by these days.  
  
"Well everyone, what do you say we head back to my place so we can get you settled in? We can order in and figure out what we want to do tomorrow later." Billy suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed. Kimberly wanted so bad to ask Tommy to stay with her, but didn't want to come off the wrong way. "Uh Tommy, would you mind staying with Kim? Unless you'd rather sleep on the floor. I only have enough beds for the rest." He tried choking back the grin.  
  
"Is that ok with you Kim?" He asked with such seriousness it almost made her cry. "Of course" She murmured. The kept their eyes locked with each other, while everyone else smiled at each other knowingly. They all knew these two were destined for each other. Sometimes friends have to give other friends that extra little push.  
  
"Goodbye guys!! We'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. Billy said you could drive over and we'll decide what we want to do then." Rocky said. "Oh yeah, and don't' do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Well that wouldn't be much now then would it Rocky?" Aisha laughed.  
  
"Oh Sha, your killin me" Rocky staged falling to his knees. "You know your beauty just does it every time."  
  
"Oh get up Romeo and let's go to Billy's." She giggled. He stood up and grabbed her hand kissing it softly. "Your chariot awaits my Goddess." He bowed and led her out the door.  
  
Kimberly stared at both of them dumbfound. "When the heck did they get together? I mean hell I KNEW he liked her but why am I always the last to find out these things???" she fumed.  
  
"Awww Kimberly, they just discovered themselves a few weeks ago. When was the last time you talked to either?" He asked.  
  
"Ok, well maybe it's been a month, but STILL, I am supposed to KNOW these things." She pouted.  
  
"Oh yeah" he challanged.  
  
"Yeah!" she said  
  
"Well then, when were you planning on telling me the truth? Why did I have to be the last to find out?" He said softly.  
  
She stood there with a blank look on her face. "Tommy I..."  
  
"C'mon Beautiful, you can't tell me that you didn't trust me enough? All I want to know is why. Then maybe I can come get some peace in my heart. You BROKE it Kim. I deserve that at least. I know I didn't say much in all the letters we wrote to each other, I felt that this was something we needed to hash out face to face, and as much as I care for you, I'm not letting you off the hook here." His pitch was slowly rising. She knew this wasn't going to be a good night.  
  
But she couldn't have been more wrong, it was the worst night of her life. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rated R  
  
A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Especially you Ozman, you are a PR GOD lol.  
  
This will probably be the last one till after Christmas. Happy Holidays All!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
  
  
Kimberly slowly sank into the chair. Thoughts were running so fast through her head that she couldn't concentrate on any one of them at a time.  
  
"Ok look Beautiful, I'm probably not going to be the easiest person to deal with tonight. I'm very hurt by what you did. Not the actual fact that you found someone else, I can almost over look that. You were young and so was I. But it's the fact that you couldn't tell me to my face. And that you LIED! AND THAT YOU INTENTIONALLY HURT ME."  
  
Kimberly shivered as his voice rose. "I-I know I did Tommy. And all I can do is say that I'm sorry. Didn't I already explain this in that letter?"  
  
"Look at me Kimberly, what did I just say?" he said while running his hand through his hair. She just wasn't getting it.  
  
She glanced up at him and quickly lowered her head. She said nothing.  
  
"I SAID I was pissed about the fact that you couldn't tell me to my face. Here's your chance to rectify yourself."  
  
"I didn't know what else to tell you!" she sobbed. "I was severely depressed that I couldn't see you and the others every day like I used to. I had no one to talk to and he just sort of was there for me when you couldn't be."  
  
"Ever heard of the telephone?" he asked "Do you think you were the only one hurting?"  
  
She rolled her eyes beginning to feel herself get angry. "Look don't treat me like I'm stupid. I wasn't the only one that found comfort in someone else you know" She said pointedly. She walked over and turned on her CD player.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm putting on some music do you mind? Or now that your suddenly back into my life do I have to ask your permission? I'm not 16 anymore Tommy, I know what I did was wrong, but you didn't help matters."  
  
"Oh so I MADE you cheat on me? How convenient." He muttered.  
  
The music started to play and it couldn't have been more fitting she thought. He was definitely insecure about something. Sure she cheated on him, but sheesh let's get real here, how many 16 year olds know what they want? There was something else that was bothering him. He even said in his letters that he would have understood everything.  
  
"If we can't find a way out of these problems, then maybe we don't need this.  
  
Standing face to face, enemies at war, we build defenses, and secret hiding places."  
  
She turned to face him hands on her hips. He returned her stare with his arms crossed. If a stranger had seen this he would have never guessed they were so much in love.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's REALLY bothering you Tommy. I cheated on you, yeah, but that couldn't have killed you. Kat was more than willing to replace me."  
  
"Don't bring Kat into this." He spat.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want to do Tommy, especially until you tell me what your malfunction is!"  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG KIM?"  
  
"I might need you to hold me tonight.  
  
I might need you to say it's all right  
  
I might need you to take the first stand.  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man"  
  
"Yes Tommy, I'd give anything to know what your problem is!" she yelled.  
  
Tommy sighed and sunk down into the couch. He wanted so badly to tell her but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. They sounded so petty now, but it was really bothering him.  
  
"More than anything I hate this silence, It's getting so loud.  
  
Well I want to scream, but bitterness has silenced these emotions  
  
It's getting hard to breathe.  
  
So tell me isn't happiness, worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
  
I'm willing to do anything, To calm the storm in my heart  
  
I've never been the praying kind, but lately I've been down upon my knees  
  
Not looking for a miracle, just a reason to believe."  
  
Kimberly sighed and joined him on the couch. She took his hand in hers. He finally looked up her. They just sat in each other's company for a few minutes just staring at each other.  
  
"I might need you to hold me tonight.  
  
I might need you to say it's all right.  
  
I might need you to take the first stand.  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man."  
  
"Look Tommy, I know there is something more on your mind besides the obvious. Don't you think your being a slight hypocrite by not telling me? Wasn't that you earlier telling me that I could trust you with anything and should have told you first?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard. You have no idea how bad you hurt me. I thought we were going to be together forever. Kat, well, she was just a rebound. She could never replace you Kimberly. She didn't even come close. I- I guess what I want to know is." he stood up beginning to get frustrated again. "How could you sleep with him and not sleep with me?"  
  
Kimberly couldn't believe her ears. "What did you just say? Did Rocky tell you that?"  
  
"Hey don't blame Rocky for cleaning up your mistake. He told me what you should have told me a long time ago Princess, so don't you dare drag Rocky into this."  
  
At first Kimberly just sat there in shock. Then a slow smile spread across her face. The more she thought about it, the more she found this funny. She let out a little giggle first, then convulsed into laughter.  
  
Tommy didn't know what to say. Then he snapped. "Well who needs you Kimberly? I'm out of here."  
  
He almost took the door off of its hinges when he exited the apartment.  
  
"Tommy wait!" Kimberly laughed trying to calm her laughter.  
  
It was too late. He was already gone. Kimberly's laughter came to a sudden halt. Wow this bothered him more than she thought. She did the only thing she could think of doing.  
  
She picked up the phone and started dialing. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Rating  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Billy said over the phone.  
  
"Billy put Rocky on the phone right NOW" Kimberly said.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Just let me talk to Rocky please!" she insisted.  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
"Rocko speaking, make it snappy, Aisha said if I was a good boy I'd get lucky."  
  
"Ugh, Rocky you're a pig among other things." Kimberly said  
  
"Whaaat? I'm a perfect gentleman my lady!"  
  
"Ok spill it, what in the hell did you tell Tommy? I trusted you Rocky! He thinks I had this big sex athon while we were broke up!"  
  
"Uhhhh." Rocky stuttered  
  
"WHAT did you tell him Rocky?"  
  
"Aww man, we were just sitting around talking about it and I was trying to make him feel better. So I said a few things that he could have possibly taken seriously."  
  
"Like what Rocky?"  
  
"Well I said your new man was probably just in it for the sex, and he probably figured that meant that I knew you were having sex. You know me Kim, I'm always joking to lighten the mood. I really didn't think he'd take it seriously."  
  
"He was just a companion. I didn't even love him! I told you that Rocky! I told you that I couldn't string Tommy on when we couldn't be together. He needed to have someone to hang with too. I only made out with the guy a couple times. And every time I kept imagining it was Tommy." She sighed.  
  
"Hey you're in luck. He just pulled up to the house. Look I'll talk to him and make him understand ok? I owe you that. My god he's had this in his head for years now."  
  
"I know. I know now why he was so upset. He thinks I loved the other guy more than him. He thinks I loved the other guy enough to sleep with him when I wouldn't even let Tommy."  
  
"WHOA! You guys never done it????"  
  
"Shut up you pig and go talk to him."  
  
"Ok Kimmie, I'm sorry. I'll fix this I promise."  
  
"I know you will Rocky" She sighed again and hung the phone up.  
  
Kimberly made herself comfy on the couch. It was already 4 in the morning. She figured Tommy would need a day to cool off. She might as well get some sleep. She decided to stay on the couch just in case he decided to show up.  
  
A few hours later she figured he wasn't going to show up and moved into her bedroom. While drifting off to sleep she began to think about all the letters Tommy had written to her in the past year. She wondered if he had hinted around to this before and she refused to read into it. She would have to check them tomorrow, for tonight, she was worn out.  
  
**ring ring**  
  
"Damn can't anyone ever get any sleep around here?" Kimberly grumbled.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hello yourself, it's Rocky."  
  
"What do you want Rocky? I'm trying to sleep, I didn't have such a good night last night remember?"  
  
"So I've heard. Well I talked to Tommy and I think I pretty much got him to understand. I didn't go into specifics of what you told me, but I did tell him that I was just trying to make him feel better and didn't mean for him to take me seriously."  
  
"Yeah? What did he have to say about it?" She held her breath waiting for what Rocky was about to tell her.  
  
"Well, things didn't go as bad as I thought, luckily Sha was with me so he couldn't kick my ass. He's very upset with whatever is going on in his head, but I can tell you that Sha said she saw regret in his eyes. She thinks he's feeling bad for himself, and for the way he treated you.."  
  
"Hmph! Well he should. I can't say that I didn't do anything wrong, but obviously I didn't do what he thought I did."  
  
"Take it easy on him Kimberly. You DID break his heart. How would you feel if you found out he slept with Kat? I'm not saying he did, but can you imagine what pain that would make you feel? This isn't that complicated, and you both are making it out worse than it is. You dumped him for someone else. He coped through Kat. Neither of you, as far as I know, cheated sexually on each other. Both of you are so in love that you can't see straight. And you know how Tommy is. He tends to hold in what's really bothering him."  
  
"Maybe with you guys, but he never did with me. I guess that's why I'm so angry. He used to be able to tell me anything. I didn't think that much had changed between us. In his letters, he seemed to tell me what was bothering him, but I don't think I paid as much attention as I should have. I think he was implying something that I wasn't reading into."  
  
"Maybe he's embarassed to tell you. I mean we're men, these things aren't easy for us to talk to. And also, he might be afraid to put his heart back into your hands, fearing you'll break it again, anyways, I need to go. You need your sleep. Maybe we'll see you tonight. I miss you Kimberly, we all do. So put Tommy on the back burner if he's going to act like this for tonight. You can pick up the pieces tomorrow. Who knows, maybe he'll come to you and want to talk. He did leave her a little while ago. If he doesn't, then I say we go out and party like it's 2001."  
  
"Maybe you're right Rocky. When did you become such a good advice giver?" she giggled.  
  
"Hey I can be serious and you know it! Ok well, very rarely, but hey, my buddy is in trouble, and you know I am always there for you. I know you'd do the same for me. And you may have to cause Sha is all woman. And you know I don't understand you women. I'm sure I'll be calling upon you to help me soon enough." He laughed.  
  
"Anytime. Best Buddies Forever?"  
  
"Forever Best Buddies." He answered their "secret" goodbye. They believed it was better than saying goodbye, because best buddies never say goodbye.  
  
Kimberly hung up the phone and laid back into her pillows. She began to think about how many things have changed in her life. Especially Rocky. She always loved ALL her fellow rangers, but when they were in high school, Rocky annoyed her to no living end. She'd avoid having conversations with him if possible. Smiling to herself, she reasoned that she was probably stuck up in high school, because now she wouldn't trade Rocky for the world. He had, well, become her "Rock" in life.  
  
Late night phone calls helped her so much in life. She met up with Rocky again two years ago. She happen to come home to Angel Grove for a visit. Things were still not good between her and some of her friends, so she never told anyone but Billy she was coming in. While shopping, she ran into Rocky.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello Kimmie, when did you make it back to town?" Rocky said coming up behind her.  
  
"Ah! You scared the crap out of me Rocky. And don't call me Kimmie, you know I hate that. I uhhh, well I came in to visit." She suddenly became very uncomfortable. Rocky was Tommy's friend. And there was still some hard feelings between everyone.  
  
"Sorry, KIMMIE, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled. "Hey what do you say we have some lunch and we catch up on things?"  
  
"S-sure." She stammered.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" He looked genuinely concerned. "Look Kimmie, whatever happened, happened ok? I'm not here to judge you. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Ok Rocky, I'll have lunch with you." She said smiling. He put his arm out to escort her. They talked for hours and ended up having dinner to.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kimberly smiled to herself at the memory. They were instantly attached to each other after that day. They exchanged numbers and addresses. The called each other more than wrote. Rocky knew all about what happened between her and Tommy. Just like she knew he loved Aisha. She had been so occupied with Tommy for the last month she hadn't called him. She guessed she wasn't as shocked as she first thought.  
  
He must have taken her advice and went for him. Good for him she thought. "At least one of us is happy right now best buddy" she murmured before falling asleep. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N Thanks for all the Christmas Wishes. I had a wonderful Christmas thanks. Hope you guys did too.  
  
Rating R  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
  
  
Tommy sat in his car outside Kimberly's house. He had been sitting there ever since his conversation with Rocky. He was pretty pissed at himself. Tommy never could control his temper. He knows deep down Rocky isn't the problem. Rocky wasn't the one that told him Kim had slept with that other man. But he did wonder about how close Rocky and Kimberly seemed to be lately.  
  
Pounding his hand on his steering wheel, he let out an angry sigh. Now he was just being paranoid. He's letting this eat him alive. He knows he needs to get this off his chest before he ruins all of his friendships.  
  
Walking to the door, he put up his hand to knock. Dropping his arm to the door handle, he decided to see if the door was open first. It was, and he walked in very quietly. Looking around, he noticed all the lights were off. "She must be asleep" he muttered.  
  
Sitting on the couch he debated on whether he should go into her room. On one hand he needed to know what was going to happen, and on the other hand, the bedroom is the last place he wanted to say it in.  
  
"How long have you been in my house?"  
  
Tommy whirled his head around to find Kimberly leaning against the door frame with her arms folded.  
  
"10 minutes I guess" he said dropping his gaze to the ground. She was dressed in a shirt that let part of her belly show, and some flannel pants. Her hair was very messy, but she couldn't have looked more sexy to him.  
  
"I see." She said coldly. She wasn't about to let him off the hook here. "Well, since you're here, you might as well have something to eat. You probably haven't eaten since yesterday." She turned and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Tommy sat another minute on the couch before joining her. He came up behind her taking the pan from her. "Let me. . ."  
  
"Whatever" She replied. She hopped up on the island to watch him cook. "So, are we going to talk about this?"  
  
Tommy winced and dropped an egg. "Do I have a choice?" he asked bending down to clean the floor.  
  
"Well actually you do Tommy. We don't have to discuss anything and we can go back to the way things were before we started writing each other. The choice is yours. I took the innitiative to start the contact. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care about you Tommy."  
  
Tommy sighed, still refusing to look her in the eyes. "I guess I'm just afraid to say what I have to say. It's not easy for me."  
  
"Well, I'm giving you until breakfast is over to talk Tommy, that's it. This isn't going to be a knock down drag out war for the rest of our lives. We've spent enough time fighting. This is our last chance at a life together, if we don't figure this out by today, then it's over."  
  
Tommy stood at the stove in silence. Kimberly felt incredibly sorry for him. She knew it wasn't easy, but she can't do this forever. She decided to make him relax a little.  
  
"Tell me about racing Tommy."  
  
"Racing. . . it was terrific. I never experienced anything more exciting in the whole world." He turned to smile at her.  
  
Finally, he'll look at me, she thought. "Yeah? I wish I could have seen you. I would have cheered you on."  
  
Tommy laughed. "You were always my cheerleader. Even back in high school you always cheered me on in anything I did."  
  
"Yeah well, it was fun cheering for someone who was as exciting as you were. Your looks didn't hurt either" she joked.  
  
"Oh I don't think I was very exciting." Tommy said and turned back to the stove. He seemed to have closed himself back off.  
  
"Tommy?" Kimberly whispered. When he wouldn't answer her, she leaned forward to grab his shirt. She gave it a yank and he turn to face her. She pulled him forward so that he was in front of the island, where she was sitting. "What happened to you? Why are you shutting me out?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you." He whispered. Tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"Tommy you can tell me anything. It's like you don't believe me when I tell you how wonderful you are."  
  
"I'm not." He said looking to the ground. She lifted his chin with her fingers.  
  
"Please look at me when I'm talking to you Tommy. And please tell me what's wrong. I know I can help you fix it." When he wouldn't say anything she said again, "Tommy I meant what I said, if we don't deal with this now, we're never going to. Please help me! I want to help you."  
  
He glanced into her eyes and seen the love there. This was how his Kimberly used to look at him. Could "she" have been wrong?  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise to keep this between me and you? No Rocky, Beautiful. I know you two talk a lot."  
  
"Anything you tell me is sacred, and kept in here." She put his hand over her heart. She hopped down off the island and turned the stove off. "We can eat later ok?" She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
"This might sound funny, but I always feel safe under the covers." She said pulling back the blankets on her bed. "Anytime I felt bad, or was angry, or sad, I always hid under a blanket." She slipped into bed pulling him with her. "I just want to make you feel safe with me Tommy" she said gathering him into her arms.  
  
I do feel safe, he thought, feeling her arms around him. I felt this way once didn't I? Back when things were perfect. He was starting to get angry again. This time not at Kim, or Rocky, or even himself. He was getting mad at the person who really caused this.  
  
Kimberly could feel him shake. She knew his temper very well, but wasn't sure what was wrong. "Are you ok Tommy?"  
  
"Yes Beautiful, I'm fine now, and all because of you." He whispered. His buried his hand in her hair and brought her in for a kiss. He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. He wanted her to know that no longer blamed her for anything. When he pulled back, Kimberly still had her eyes closed. He continued to stroke her cheek. When her eyes finally flittered open, he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Tommy started telling Kim about what really happened after she left Angel Grove.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello everyone!"  
  
"Hi Kat" Tommy said smiling at the petite blonde.  
  
"How are you Tommy?" she smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I just got a letter from Kimberly. I'm getting ready to read it."  
  
"I'll read it for you if you want" Rocky volunteered. "Then you can finish your exercise"  
  
"Sure Rocko, go ahead"  
  
Rocky reads the letter. All the rangers are staring at each other in disbelief. Tommy and Kim breaking up? It was impossible!.  
  
"Her new man probably is in it for the sex" Rocky snickered.  
  
Tommy glared at his friend. He kenw him and Kim were connected. He agreed with her. While they were away, what would it hurt if they dated other people? They had a sacred vow of turst with each other. "Nah Rocky, don't be silly. Kimberly wouldn't hurt me like that. I don't particualarly want to see other people, but while we are away from each other, we can't expect each other to sit in all night. I understand where she is coming from."  
  
Eveyone just looked at Tommy in amazement. He was so sure he was in love and that him and Kimberly would be together eventually. The rangers split and went their own ways for the evening.  
  
"Tommy, can I talk to you?" Kat asked.  
  
"Sure Kat, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I hope I'm not sticking my nose where it belongs, but I think I have something I should tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I called Kimberly the other day and she was telling me about the new man she has been seeing."  
  
"Your point Kat?"  
  
"Tommy, she slept with him"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Kimberly stared at Tommy in disbelief. Her friend, the one she handed her powers to her, lied behind her back.  
  
"I have to ask you this Beautiful. I have to put my own heart at ease. I think I now know the truth, but I still want to make sure. I figure you slept with someone else after we were broke up that's fine. But I need to know if you slept with that guy."  
  
Kimberly's heart broke in two. The sadness in his eyes killed her. She reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. She wanted to kiss away all his pain and sorrow. Tommy returned the kiss with such passion that it took her breath away. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Tommy. . ." she whispered. "You are the only man that I have ever wanted to sleep with."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened. "You mean. . .you've never. . ."  
  
"Never Tommy. Not with anyone."  
  
"Oh my God" Tommy whispered. "How is that possible? You are gorgeous, sexy, adorable, you are everything."  
  
Kimberly blushed. "So are you. That's why I waited. I never wanted anyone more than you. I always thought we'd eventually be together. I-I, well, I love you Tommy Oliver, I never stopped."  
  
"Kat told me, that you told her, that you never loved me anymore. Kat said you told her that I wasn't 'man' enough for you, and said 'why have a high school boy, when I have college man'". His face getting red with anger.  
  
"Tommy, I can't express in words how sorry I am for all you had to live with. I'm sure it must have been awful thinking I never loved you. But I'm here now, and I love you now more than I ever did back then."  
  
"Oh Beautiful, I love you too." He buried his head into her shoulder and hugged her as hard as he could. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Are you ready for the breakfast now?" She asked. "Are you still hungry?"  
  
"Beautiful, I'm starving."  
  
Kimberly started to get up out of bed and Tommy pulled her back into his arms. "I'm starving for your love" he whispered. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N Sorry it's been awhile. Had to travel to other family members for after holiday get togethers. You know how it is lol.  
  
Rating A very hard R for lango, and not going to get to graphic with sex scenes, but you'll get the idea  
  
Disclaimer Same as always, I don't own em  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimberly felt she was like she was drowning. Tommy's kisses were making her so dizzy and lightheaded, she pushed him away so she could breathe.  
  
"Ease up there Tiger, we have all afternoon." She chuckled.  
  
"M'hmm and I plan on using the whole afternoon." Tommy whispered attacking her neck, assaulting it with kisses.  
  
Sighing Kimberly laid back to enjoy the feeling of his lips all over her. "You do realize we still have a lot to discuss don't you?"  
  
Tommy immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What's there to talk about Beautiful? I love you, you love me. It's all in the past, just let it go. Kat isn't worth it"  
  
"Well, she is worth it Tommy. She was supposed to have been my friend, and she was supposed to have been YOUR friend as well. How come you can get angry with me, but you can't with her? Believe me that fucking bitch will pay for hurting you."  
  
"I have what I want, what I always wanted. I just don't want to fight right now. I'll make you deal. If you can manage to keep this on the low down until everyone that is visiting leaves, I will come with you to confront her."  
  
"Hmm.. tempting. Oh no! What about Billy? How do we do this and NOT drag him into the middle?" she sighed again. This was not going the way she wanted. Her best friend, Billy, had been dating Kat for the last week. She was happy for the two, before she found out what a back stabbing bitch she was. She didn't want to hurt Billy, and she would not force him to chose between her and Kat.  
  
"Well, sweetheart, I figure you are going to have to talk to Billy about this before Kat. Tell him that this is no way will affect how you feel about him, but maybe you should try and salvage yours and Kat's relationship, if anything, for Billy's sake." Tommy reasoned.  
  
"Maybe you are right. I just can't believe she would out right lie about me like that!" Kimberly fumed. She was getting angry all over again.  
  
Tommy smiled at her. He softly took face in his hands and kissed her. He wanted her to forget about Kat and only feel what he was doing to her. He wanted more than anything to make this a day for her to remember for the rest of her life.  
  
Softly stroking her cheeks, he deepened the kiss. He could practically feel her anger melt away as she leaned forward into his arms. He gently laid her under himself and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Beautiful, I told you once in those letters we were soul mates, but we're so much more than that. It's almost as if God knew before we were born that we belonged together. You are exactly everything I could want. You're beautiful, talented, incredibly sexy, and best of all, you are all woman. You know how to take care of yourself, but let me watch over you anyway. I stare at you in such wonder sometimes Kimberly. You amaze me with every breath you take. You make me want to be a better man. You make me crazy with desire. I will never hurt you Kimberly. I swear on my life I will never let anything hurt you."  
  
"Oh… Tommy, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say in my life" Tears flooded her eyes and she reached up to hug him. "I promise I will never let you go Tommy. I won't make the same mistake twice." Her body began to shake as she sobbed into his neck. "I'm so sorry Tommy!"  
  
"Shhh, baby, don't cry. Whatever has happened before this minute is completely forgotten. We are starting over Beautiful. We'll just pretend we were separated for a few years by things we couldn't control." He leaned up and smiled down at her.  
  
"I can't wait anymore, Tommy, touch me!" she whispered. Tommy needed nothing more to convince him.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and started kissing her feverishly. She let her hand dance around in his beautiful, long hair. Tommy slowly brought his hands up her body, sliding her shirt with them. He broke away long enough to lift her shirt off her. Tommy sat up and removed his own shirt.  
  
Kimberly stared at his beautifully chiseled chest, remembering the times as a teen she would lay her head on his strong shoulders or chest when they cuddled. His body had changed and grown even manlier. She reached up and trailed her fingertips down him chest to the top of his jeans. She stopped and just stared at the brass button.  
  
Sensing her hesitation he brought his hands down on top of hers and coaxed her to unbutton them. The touch of his hands made her eyes fly to meet his. His eyes held nothing but love for her. She continued to zip them down and help shove them off.  
  
Lying down beside her, he let his hands roam down her body. He leaned in to kiss her neck. Kimberly moaned in anticipation. Tommy kissed lower and lower until he was at the top of her breasts. He brought his hand back up and softly slid his thumb across the peak of her breast before engulfing it into his mouth.  
  
Kimberly arched against him relishing the feeling of his mouth on her.  
  
"She's so responsive." Tommy thought to himself. This turned him on even more. He was going to enjoy making love to her for hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
6 pm that evening  
  
"Mmm Hello?" A not so awake Kim mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hey Kimmie, did you do it? OW! Sha I was just askin sheesh!" Rocky laughed.  
  
"Tell Aisha I said thanks, you deserved that"  
  
"Awww, you wouldn't let her hit your best buddy now would you? Some friend you are!" Rocky pouted.  
  
"Oh get over it Rocko" she laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ok, anyway is everything ok?"  
  
"Perfect." She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ah-ha! So you DID do it? OW! Dammit Sha!" Rocky cried! "Ok, ok I getting killed over here. Are we still on for Dinner?"  
  
"Uhhh sure. What time and where?"  
  
"Well, just meet us over here in a half an hour and we'll decide then ok?"  
  
"Who all is going?" she asked timidly  
  
"Why everyone of course, why?"  
  
"Umm, no reason, see you soon."  
  
"Can't wait. Bye!" Rocky said then hung up.  
  
Kimberly sighed. This was going to be a hard night. She was going to have to be on her best behavior. She was especially going to have to keep herself from giving Kat death glances. She now wished she hadn't agreed to go. Rocky was moving here and she could see him anytime she wanted. But she had to spend time with the others.  
  
Tommy began to stir and pulled Kimberly closer. "Hey Beautiful, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Tommy could see that she was distracted. "Anything wrong?" He suddenly became worried that he had moved too fast.  
  
Kimberly picked up on the fact Tommy was starting to feel insecure. "Everything is perfect." She smiled.  
  
Tommy chuckled "You can't fool me, I'm here for you, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well, we're going out for dinner with everyone."  
  
"Oh great! I'm really starving, no offense Beautiful, you taste good, but I need real food." He smiled tickling her.  
  
Kimberly blushed a bit and then her mind came back to the problem. "I mean everyone Tommy. She will be there too."  
  
Tommy let a huge sigh. "She has a name, Beautiful. Of course Kat is going to go, she's with Billy now, and besides, she thinks you two are still friends."  
  
"I just don't know if I can sit there and pretend everything is fine."  
  
"No one is asking you to pretend Kimberly. I just think you should put off the 'Kat fight' until after everyone leaves, pardon the pun. You don't have to be over nice to her. There is going to be plenty of people there, I'm sure we can sit away from her, Rocky will take up most of your conversation and you know it. I see how you two are together, not that I'm jealous." He laughed, "Ok, well maybe a little, but not in a bad way."  
  
"Mmm, maybe you're right. Rocky can always take my mind of things. He helped me a whole bunch with you. I have a lot to thank him for. It amazes me that we're so close now. He was always a friend, but I used to be annoyed with him." She laughed.  
  
"Well, everyone is annoyed with him." He joined her laughter. "That's just Rocky."  
  
"Ok, let's go! This could be a good night after all!" she smiled.  
  
"That's the spirit, sweetheart!" he smiled back to her, "Now go put on something hella sexy so I can drool over you all night."  
  
Tommy smiled as he watched his love disappear into the bathroom. The smile slowly melted off his face as he began to wonder if tonight would really be ok. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Rating R  
  
Disclaimer, Same as always  
  
A/N Soooo sorry it took so long. This was a little rushed. Things could probably have been better put, but I just wanted to get the story rolling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimberly hummed to herself while getting dressed in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and chewed her bottom lip. Could she really do this tonight? She was still on a high from making love, but the thought of spending an evening in the same room as Kat was really beginning to bring her down.  
  
"Poor Billy" she murmured. Shaking her head she added some light makeup and brushed her hair. Looking herself in the eye once more she sighed again. This was going to be a tough night. She desperately needed to speak with Billy and Rocky before she blew up. She would have to wait until after dinner.  
  
Kimberly jumped at the sound of something knocking on the door.  
  
"Everything ok in there Beautiful?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a sec" she said through the door.  
  
Taking one more deep breath, she opened the door and ran right into Tommy's chest. "Hi" he smiled down at her.  
  
"Hi yourself." She said wrapping her arms around him. "You know, we could skip dinner with everyone and order in. I could make it worth your while" she smiled seductively.  
  
"Nuh uh Princess, we're going out. We need to spend time with everyone before they leave." He laughed  
  
"Well I need to spend time with YOU, before you leave too ya know." She pouted.  
  
"Who said I'm leaving" he threw back at her before he slipped into the bathroom leaving Kimberly to ponder on his words.  
  
Kimberly smiled to herself. They would need to discuss that later.  
  
7 PM  
  
Kimberly and Tommy walked into the nice Italian restaurant holding hands. "M'Lady" Tommy said pulling her chair out for her. He then sat to her left.  
  
"Are you saving this for anyone in particular?" Rocky grinned gesturing to the chair on her right.  
  
"Actually yes, but I suppose you can sit there" she mocked.  
  
"Ha ha, funny" He reached over to hug her. "We need to get caught up, how about lunch tomorrow, just me and you? That is if your boyfriend won't knock my head off."  
  
"Do you mind Tommy?" Kimberly asked. Tommy looked into her eyes and knew she needed someone who was impartial to talk about the situation.  
  
"Of course not Beautiful. Rocky just better keep his hands to himself." He said eyeing Rocky. He knew better than to be jealous of Rocky, Kimberly was his forever. Still, it doesn't matter that you are not supposed to jealous, you always are. He wasn't worried tho. It would actually give him time to set up his "plan".  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to be stuck not having anything to do." Kimberly said.  
  
"Bro, come out with me for the afternoon" Jason said. "We need to catch up too. Billy, Adam, Zack? How 'bout it? Guys afternoon out?"  
  
"Awww hey!!! How come I miss the guys afternoon out?" Rocky whined.  
  
"Because you want to secretly court Tommy's girlfriend. Dude that's a big no no, so now you can't be in the group" Zack laughed.  
  
"Hey now, quit trying to get me in trouble!" Rocky said "I have a girlfriend myself ya know!" He leaned over to kiss Aisha for emphasis.  
  
"You better keep an eye on him Aisha" Kat teased.  
  
Kimberly couldn't believe her ears. "Kat totally did not just make that comment" she thought to herself. Before she had time to think about it, she heard herself say "What exactly are you implying there Katherine?"  
  
Kimberly felt Tommy poke her under the table and she snapped back to her senses.  
  
"I-I-I was just kidding Kimberly." Kat stuttered.  
  
Kimberly plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Of course, I'm just a little jumpy tonight." Inside Kimberly was fuming. How dare Kat make her sound as if she's some slut.  
  
"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to imply that you would steal Aisha's boyfriend." Kat smiled.  
  
"Oh no, that would be your department wouldn't it?" Kimberly mumbled under her breath. Tommy elbowed her in the side. He couldn't believe his ears. Rocky, sitting beside her heard every word, and spit out his sip of water.  
  
"Sorry? I didn't hear what you said Kim" Kat replied.  
  
"Oh she just said she wanted something in the pasta department. Sure sweetie you order anything you want." Tommy said quickly.  
  
Kimberly looked up to see Billy's eyes on her. She couldn't tell if he heard what she said. She silently cursed herself for speaking before thinking, but honestly, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Really Tommy, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Kat said sweetly.  
  
"No but you would to him, you fucking bitch" Kimberly mumbled again. Tommy dropped his head in defeat. He knew Kat heard it that time.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kimberly?" Kat demanded  
  
Kimberly raised to her feet "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about you bitch! Did you honestly think I would never find out?" Kimberly's voice raised with each syllable that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Ok Kimmie, time out, you need a break" Rocky said grabbing her around the waist pulling her out of the dining room.  
  
"No! I need to tell her exactly what a stupid bitch she is!" Kimberly screamed.  
  
Rocky, still dragging her behind him quietly whispered "Now is not the time Kimmie, you need to vent before you go after her. Your friendship with Kat may be over, but that's not the only friendship at stake here."  
  
"Billy…" Kimberly whispered.  
  
"Yeah… Billy." Rocky said.  
  
"Ok ok, I'll come quietly. Can you at least go grab my purse? We'll order in at my house."  
  
"Sure." Rocky said returning to the table. She waited at the car and seen Tommy following Rocky out.  
  
"That went well" Tommy said sarcastically, while running his hand through his hair. "Couldn't you have waited a few days like I asked???"  
  
"She kept saying shit!! What was a supposed to do sit there and let her turn mine and Rocky's beautiful friendship into something nasty? Not to MENTION the other shit she said. I couldn't take it, I honestly tried to keep my mouth shut" she said.  
  
"Ok here's the plan. We'll go back to your house Kimmie, we'll order in, then you can tell me what happened. I'll find a way to fix this I promise" Rocky said giving her a hug.  
  
"I seriously doubt that" Tommy said. "I'll tell the others we're leaving and we'll catch up with them tomorrow."  
  
"Don't you dare feel sorry for Kat, Thomas!" Kimberly growled.  
  
"Believe me Beautiful, I don't, I just don't want to hurt Billy." Tommy said sprinting towards the door. He turned to see Rocky helping a very pissed off Kimberly into the car.  
  
Making his way to the table he felt everyone stare holes into him. "I uh, think we're gonna take Kimberly home. Aisha, Rocky said he'd call you in a little while, sorry for the scene guys." Tommy started to walk out when he heard Kat whisper something.  
  
"Yeah she should be sorry." Kat had said.  
  
"Exscuse me Katherine, did I hear you say something?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kat's eyes flew to the ground. She knew Kim and Tommy both knew, but couldn't help being so hateful. "No Tommy I didn't say anything."  
  
"I didn't think so," Tommy said through clinched teeth. Throwing one last apologetic glance to everyone he hurried out to the car where Kimberly and Rocky were waiting for him.  
  
"Home James" Kimberly teased Rocky.  
  
Rocky laughed on the outside. But on the inside he hoped against hope that this wouldn't tear all his friends apart.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"We're here" Rocky said walking around to let Kim out of the car.  
  
"That's my job ya know" Tommy laughed.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, just so used to doing it for Aisha." Rocky said. "Tommy, I really hope that you understand that I have no romantic feelings for Kim. Me and her just got really close this past year. We helped each other through a lot."  
  
"I understand completely. I used to think of Kat the same way after we broke up. Eventho we decided to go our separate ways, until now, me and Kat were tight. She helped me a great deal, or at least I thought she did" Tommy said with a confused look. "I'm beginning to think everything about us was a lie"  
  
"Well I'm glad you understand Tommy. Trust me, Aisha would totally kick my ass if I tried to steal Rocky. She scares me, so I wouldn't dare try" Kimberly laughed.  
  
Rocky snickered, "Yeah well that's nothing compared to what Tommy would do to me if I tried to make a move on you."  
  
"Pizza or Chinese?" Kimberly asked picking up the phone.  
  
"Chinese" Rocky and Tommy said at the same time.  
  
Kimberly ordered the food while the boys got some plates out.  
  
"So, are we ready to talk about tonight?" Rocky asked.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and sighed. Rocky didn't like the looks he was getting. He again hoped it wasn't anything that couldn't be repaired in time.  
  
TBC… 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Rated R  
  
A/N Thanks again for the reviews. Even the ones that weren't so great. I do have something to say though. My intention is not to stray from the original story line. The facts are: Kimberly wrote Tommy "the" letter. Afterwards he started dating Kat. I'm just wanting to add to the main points in the original story line. If that makes me uncreative in some peoples eyes, then that's fine. But it IS my story ( and I've read it over several times, and there really isn't much I would change except maybe some of the dialogue the last few chapters. I was in too big of a rush. Maybe next story will stray from the original facts more than this one did. I enjoy constructive criticism, so keep it coming.  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy carried Kimberly to the bedroom and softly laid her on the bed. What a night it had been. When the food finally arrived, Kim and Tommy told Rocky what had been going on. Well, mostly Kimberly told him, Tommy had too many things running through his head. Was it all for nothing?  
  
Rocky had long been gone after dinner. Tommy quietly made his way into the kitchen. Staring out the kitchen window, he knew what he needed to do. He'd never be able to be with Kim until he cleared the air. But if Kim found out, she would surely hate him.  
  
Pounding his fist on the counter, he quickly ran to his car and headed east.  
  
  
  
Kat's Place 12 pm  
  
"Kat honey, tell me what's wrong" Billy pleaded. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend cry.  
  
"Oh Billy, I've made a mess of things" Kat cried. "I was so young, I didn't know what to do!!!"  
  
What is she talking about Billy wondered? "It's ok baby, I'm here now. Nothing you could do would ever make me leave"  
  
"Just like Xander… just like Xander" Kat moaned.  
  
Xander?  
  
"Do you want to talk about it Kat?" Billy asked?  
  
"N-n-no" Kat whimpered through her tears.  
  
"Well too late Kat, we need to talk now" Tommy said walking into her place.  
  
"Tommy, don't you think this could wait, she's upset!" Billy said.  
  
"Bill man, I don't mean to be rude, but this is something between me and Kat. We have to discuss this. Now you can stay or leave, choice is yours" Tommy said sternly.  
  
"He's right Billy" Kat said calming down slightly "This is a long overdue conversation between us."  
  
Tommy sat right in front of Kat and took her hands in his. "The baby, Kat, was the baby mine?"  
  
Kat immediately looked away "Boy you don't waste any time do you Tommy?"  
  
"Kat we've beat around the bush enough, I need to know why you lied to me, but I think I already know."  
  
Billy's eyes went wide A baby?!?!  
  
Kat started sobbing again. Tommy sighed. "Let me make this easy for you Kitten" Tommy said softly. "I'll say what I think, and if at anytime I'm not right, you stop me ok?" Kat nodded still crying.  
  
"The baby wasn't mine… you were pregnant before we started dating, not very long tho. You needed a Daddy for the baby didn't you Kitten?"  
  
"Tommy I'm so sorry!" Kat sobbed. "Why couldn't you just love me??? Everything I did for you was never good enough."  
  
"Kitten, you seduced me into bed by telling me Kim slept with someone else, then told me a week later you were pregnant with my child. I didn't have time to get over her." Tommy reasoned.  
  
"Would you have ever gotten over her?" Kat said plainly.  
  
"I don't know Kat, I just don't know."  
  
"What happened to the baby" Billy asked quietly. Kat threw herself into Tommy arms sobbing.  
  
"She lost the baby a month later." He said quietly.  
  
Kat quickly stood up and stared out the window. "My fate was changed by a putty. One kick to here…" She whispered rubbing her small stomach " and my life changed forever, not only did I lose my baby, but I lost you too Tommy."  
  
"But Kitten," Tommy said, "I don't think you had me to begin with."  
  
"You're right Tommy. I never had you, Kimberly always had your heart." Kat sat with such frustration. "How am I going to be able to be her friend again?"  
  
"Do you want to be her friend again?" Billy asked?  
  
"Do you still want me Billy?" Kat whispered.  
  
"Of course, I told you earlier…"  
  
"Yeah, well I've heard that all my life! 'I'll never leave you Kat. No matter what you do I'll be with you Kat' What a load of shit!" Kat yelled. "Xander stuck around until I got pregnant. Then he left me because he couldn't be bothered. Do you know how it feels to be used?"  
  
Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but decided to leave it unsaid. He knew Kat was aware that she used him.  
  
"Well Kimberly doesn't even know I'm here. She doesn't know that I slept with you right after the letter. I think she might wonder if we eventually did, but I also think she would be devastated if she knew I thought so little of her that I hopped into bed with you so quickly" Tommy said.  
  
"She did break up with you Tommy" Kat pointed out.  
  
"No Kat, she didn't. I don't think I really understood that until last night. She didn't break up with me. She let me go. She knew I was lonely, and I don't doubt she was too. But she never cheated on me. I can't explain it, you wouldn't understand our way of thinking. To normal people, yeah she broke up with me. We've always been connected like that. I even understood then if you think back Kat. I knew in my heart when I read the letter it wasn't over forever. Remember I said I wasn't upset until you told me…" Tommy looked at Billy.  
  
"I'll say it for you Tommy. Billy, I told Tommy that Kim was sleeping with the "new" guy and that she never loved him." Kat said shakily. "I was a horrible, horrid person, but I was also lost and scared, and well… pregnant"  
  
"I heard you say something like that earlier. Kat, yes you were wrong to say such things, but you were young, as Kimberly was young once. I'm sure if Kimberly knew the truth, she wouldn't be as upset. I'm sure she's going to be a little ticked about what you told him, but maybe if she knows why…" Billy trailed off.  
  
"Oh I dunno, she was awfully upset." Kat sighed.  
  
"I told her to wait and confront you when we all had time to sit down and talk, I didn't want it to end up this way. But when you started teasing her about messing around with Rocky and told Aisha she was should keep an eye on him, she flipped." Tommy explained.  
  
"Well, considering, I can't blame her really." Kat said.  
  
"No offense Kitten, but I can't either." Tommy sighed. "I guess I should be heading back before she wakes up. I'm going to have to tell her everything too. I tried so many times to tell her when we were writing letters… I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I feel like I cheated on her, eventho we were technically broke up. I don't feel like we ever broke up."  
  
"I take full responsibility for everything Tommy, this was all my fault."  
  
"No Kitten, you started it, but I still had a head of my own, unfortunately, I was thinking with the wrong one" he snickered.  
  
Billy and Kat joined in with their small laughter.  
  
"I'll make everything right Tommy I swear, I owe that to you. Even if Kim and I can't be friends anymore, I will do right by both of you."  
  
"That's my Kitten. I knew that somewhere, my time with you was not in vain. I did care about you Kat. And I love you with all my heart. But I just couldn't be in love you." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"That's ok Tommy" Kat smiled. "We had a good time, and we've both moved on to better people"  
  
Billy put his arms around Kat and kissed her cheek. "We're all lucky to have each other" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the drive home Tommy thought about the best way to tell Kimberly what else happened. It's not like I've lied to her he reasoned with himself. But not telling her could be just as bad  
  
Tommy sighed turning into Kim's driveway. What a night. What a year.  
  
  
  
A/N I'm thinking about starting another story, taking place before this one when they were writing the letters. Most of the story would be the letters they wrote, but I would try to add some of how they reacted to the letters. The story would have everyone involved, but mostly letters between Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Kim. Occaisionaly I would throw one in from Jase or Trini etc. What do you think? If I some people interested, I'll start it as well. Thanks!! 


End file.
